


The Boxer

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Antisemitism, Blood, Boxing, F/M, Great Depression, I know, Levi - Freeform, Prohibition, Prostitution, assumed antisemitism, boxer, but it's just another damned love story, but she's not, sports related violence, there's graphic smut, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Levi is a Boxer in 1932.  It's the Great Depression and there are just no jobs to be had, so he spends every waking moment fighting or training just to be able to eat and pay rent.  He's very lonely so he sometimes "seeks comfort" with a prostitute.  One day he visits the Red Light District, looking for companionship, and the unexpected and almost unbeleivable happens.





	The Boxer

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm getting sentimental in my old age. This is another fic with plenty o' smut (TM), but underneath it's just a sappy love story. I don't know why I chose Levi as the protagonist except that he is a tough, resilient person, a badass, and would look fucking hot in Boxing gear! Also, I HC that Levi's mother was Jewish.  
> Note: 1932 in America saw the Great Depression and Prohibition. People flocked to the cities only to find no jobs. Rent on Levi's 2 room apartment (with no bath or toilet) is $15/month. He averages 3 fights (at $7 ea) a month. Bootleg hooch is $4/pint. A prostitute in a brothel costs $2. The prostitute gets a buck (the 'house' gets the other).  
> Oh, and '2 bits' is a quarter. A 'case quarter' is the quarter coin (as opposed to two dimes and a nickel or whatever.)

 

_ Asking only workman's wages _

_ I come looking for a job _

_ But I get no offers _

_ Just a come-on from the whores _

_ On Seventh Avenue _

_ I do declare _

_ There were times when I was so lonesome _

_ I took some comfort there, _

The Boxer -Simon and Garfunkel

 

1932 - America -

Levi wove slightly as he went down the sidewalk.  Anyone who saw this would think he was drunk, but he wasn’t.  Yet.

He had a pint of whisky in his jacket pocket but hadn’t touched it.  His unsteady gait was due entirely to him having just gone 8 rounds with an opponent who towered over him and whom he suspected was outside - well outside - the welterweight limit.

He had a badly smashed up face and just enough cash in his pocket to be dangerous: $15 for this month’s rent, plus 2 whole dollars extra.  Payment for three fights.

He was finally close to his apartment and he patted his pocket, pleased with himself for not spending more than the extraordinary cost ($4/pint) of his bootleg whisky.

Then he saw the woman.

He could tell by her appearance and demeanor that she was a prostitute: thin and ragged, but with her dishwater blond hair combed and a slash of lipstick on.  She was also not associated with a ‘house’ - all the brothels were in the red light district.  None of their girls strayed out this far.  She was on her own, which was very dangerous.

Levi chewed his lip.

He was 28 and his life consisted of training for fights and fighting fights.  He looked for odd jobs, ate, and slept the remaining hours of the day.  None of the boxers at the gym were friends - they were competing with each other for the measly $7/fight.  His trainer wouldn’t put up with him yammering and he had no family.

He was very much alone.

He had stopped walking.  He knew that he could get 15 minutes for a dollar - or if she was desperate 75c.  He patted the money in his pocket again.  I made him almost sick with yearning to think of holding someone, touching warm skin, smelling that unique female smell that drove him mad.

He wanted the sex too, of course.  Just the thought of rutting into soft and pliant, warm and wet, flesh made him hard.  It always made him feel guilty, though.  The girls didn’t really want him.  It was like fucking a shop manniken, emotion-wise.

He’d even tried out the male prostitutes.  The price, and what little pleasure it was, was the same.  He’d had a bad experience once, though, which made him shy away from the rent boys.

Levi was a small guy; a welterweight, lean and only 5’3”.  A tiny prostitute, smaller than him and petite, had approached him and Levi thought the guy was cute.  Levi normally went for people taller than him.  

The boy wasn’t a virgin by any stretch of the imagination but he’d apparently never had a dick the size of Levi’s.  He’d been so tight and had screamed so loud that Levi had lost control, fucking him hard against a wall, the best sex he’d had in awhile.

Long story short Levi had hurt the boy, stretching his ass, leaving lovers marks on his shoulders, and scratching up his elbows on the brick wall.

Levi was much more upset than the boy had been.  The little hooker had even said that it had felt amazing and tried to refuse the wadded dollar Levi had pressed into his hand before fleeing, consumed with guilt.

Levi developed a habit of only fucking tall people, big people, people he could pound into, who could take him.

He snapped out of his reverie suddenly.  There was someone talking to the prostitute.  After a brief discussion the man turned her around and bent her over a crate, lifting her dress.

Well, Levi had missed his chance.  He certainly wasn’t going to go sloppy seconds.  He trudged the last few blocks to his apartment.

\---

The next day went like every other day; he walked the long blocks to the gym, sparred, worked out, sparred, worked the heavy bag, walked home.

There was no sign of the girl from before and he was actually disappointed even though he only had two bits to his name.  He had looked vaguely forward to just  _ looking _ at an available woman, even one as tired and ragged as that one.

On his way up to his fifth floor apartment he had to turn sideways to allow a pretty, dark-skinned, wife of someone, by.  She carried a huge load of laundry and a huge belly in front of her.  She looked strained but happy, tired but hopeful.

For now.

Levi climbed on.

\---

The next day Levi was offered a fight.  He never turned one down.

His opponent, as usual, was much taller than he.  Levi was deceptively heavy, five foot three inches of pure muscle, and that put him into the welterweight class.  Bad thing was that taller guys had a longer reach.  Good thing was that they almost everytime underestimated him, judging him by his size.

He tried to drag it out but his opponent went down in the fourth round.  The gym owner made a lot of cash off of the betters who underestimated Levi and tonight he gave him a cool $8 for the fight.

Levi almost bounced home.

He scored a pint of whisky, and some food, and put a dollar into the cigar box under the loose board under his bed.

He decided he was going to go to the Red Light District.

 

Levi glanced at the women who got more frequent as he got close to the red light district. They tended to be worn out, thin, dirty. Several were noticeably pregnant. Levi was sure he'd heard that you could catch something nasty during sex that could hurt a baby that hadn't been born.

One of the woman disengaged herself from the shadows and approached him. Levi recoiled. She was tiny and skinny and Levi thought she looked like a child. She could've been a child for all he knew.  She spoke but he didn’t hear her, turning quickly away from her.

Levi walked on.  The red light district was a neighbourhood of sorts.  Most of the prostitutes lived there and so there were bakeries, shops, a butcher.  All of these were closed at this time of night so when Levi saw her, standing in the doorway of a sweet shop, he was startled.

He caught her silhouette first, gentle curves, then he noticed her hair spilling over her shoulders.

_ God, beautiful hair.  Where did she come from?  How much would she cost? _

He rummaged around in his trouser pockets forlornly.  He didn’t have much; just barely a couple of dollars in change, and what he did have he knew very well he shouldn’t be spending on pussy.

The girl had moved to the other side of the deep doorway, so the light caught her, and Levi, only a few steps away, stopped.

There was no way this woman was a prostitute.

She was soft and clean.  Her skin was fresh and rosy, her clothes were worn but neat. The hair he admired was well taken care of, a rich chestnut color and curled as it cascaded down her back.

Levi’s heart ached.  She probably wasn’t even from the city judging by her gorgeous skin.  She was so out of his league.  Way, way out of his league.  He ducked his head and started to move off.

_ Wait.  Then why was she here? _

Levi studied her again.  He was quite close now and realised that despite her healthy looks she was exuding desperation.  There were dark circles under her eyes and she held a carpet bag that Levi guessed held the entirety of her worldly possessions.

Worst of all, she was intently focused, staring across the street at one of the biggest brothels in the district.

Husband or boyfriend in there getting some illicit ass?

_ What man would fuck a whore instead of her? _

At that moment one of the girls appeared in the doorway, apparently done for the night.  The madam - a gruesome woman - counted bills out into the girl's hand.  Levi looked back at the chestnut haired woman.  She was leant forward, lips parted, focused on the cash.

Shit.  She was going to try to ‘get a room’ in the brothel.  That was the source of the desperation - she had no job, no income.  She was reduced to selling her last remaining asset - her gorgeous body - to survive.

She stepped down out of the doorway.

Levi stepped up to her and took her by the elbow.

She let out a little sound of shock.

“W-what are you doing?”

“I’ll pay you,” Levi said, low, unable to think of anything else.

The girl went crimson.

“I … I … I’m n--”

Levi shook her.

“What do you think they’re going to do to you in there?” He shook her again, jerking his chin toward the whorehouse.

“Huh?  You’ll fuck whoever they think you should fuck and might be lucky to get half of what he paid for you.”

The girl shrank back, toward the doorway of the sweet shop, fighting him now.

Several people were watching them curiously, hoping for some entertainment.  That was not good.  Levi grabbed the pitifully few coins in his pocket and bounced them on his palm in front of her.

“I’ll pay you, I said.”  His voice softened, “I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

She stilled, staring hungrily at the money.

Then her gaze met his and she pulled out of his grip, harder than she intended, slamming backwards into the brick wall.  Levi followed her, pressing her against the bricks, ducking his head into her neck.

“Just be still, be still.  It won't do for you to attract attention.” He whispered into the hair curling under her ear.

Anyone looking would assume they were a hooker and her john doing the nasty without even moving off the street.  All the curious eyes quickly got bored, looked away.

The girl was trembling against Levi.  She was very soft and very warm and she smelled good.  She was also taller than him so his bent head put his lips on her collarbone. He could feel her pulse racing.

He was struggling.  Really struggling.

_ He was a good man.  A decent man.  Now’s the chance to prove it. _

Levi dragged his gaze up to her green eyes.

“I’m not gonna … ask you to …” he swallowed hard, “To … uh … fuck me.”

Her eyes got wider.  He girded his loins and cleared his throat.

“You’re not a prostitute,” he said, “I just want to help you.  Don’t go into that whorehouse.  Please.”

\---

Levi wanted badly to have sex with this woman.  He had a half-hard-on just walking beside her.  But he couldn’t, could he?  If he paid her for sex then he would be making her a whore just as much as if she’d gone into that brothel.

_ Then why did you offer her money?  Why is she walking beside you? _

Levi tamped down these thoughts and walked on as purposefully as he could.  They caught a bakery just closing and got two fat, cigar shaped loaves for cheap (since anything left over became day old bread.)

Levi smoked and the girl gnawed on bread.  He found out that she was from Due West, South Carolina and her name was Elizabeth (“but nobody calls me that.”  Levi asked what they called her and she had blushed prettily and said “‘Liz-bet”)

_ Great.  I ‘rescue’ a girl and she’s from the deep south where prejudice abounds.  Her accent’s cute, though. _

“I tried going to the big church uptown,” she was saying, chewing her bread thoughtfully.  “It was catholic.  A lot of you up here are catholic.  I thought they were supposed to be … charitable.”

Levi lit a cigarette (another thing he didn’t need to be spending his money on.)  “They turned you away?”

“The one who answered the door, she was in black and white, and huge!”

Levi chuckled.

“She said I was a fallen woman and an abomination before god and that I should be ashamed of myself.”

Her head dipped then and Levi was startled to see big, hot tears hitting the pavement.

He crouched by her, and talked around his cigarette.

“She thought you were pregnant,” he said and awkwardly patted her knee.

“So what if I had been?  T-they’re supposed to b-be charitable!  Do they send pregant girls out onto the street?”

Her voice had gotten shrill, her accent thicker.  Levi patted her hair then got caught up in it’s silky softness, caressing gently.

“I heard everyone's catholic up here.” she said, then raised her gaze to Levi’s.  His breath hitched and he withdrew his hand.  God, she was pretty.

He cleared his throat and stood, taking a big drag on his cig.  

“Well you don’t have to worry about me,“ he said as casually as possible, blowing out a lungful of smoke into the cool night air.  “I’m Jewish,”

She went completely still.

Levi looked slowly and sadly down at her.

_ Uh-oh, here it comes.  _

“What?”

“I … I never … I’ve never … ah … met a Jewish person before.”

_ Damnit!  And he liked this girl. _

Levi cocked his head, waiting.  Waiting for the hate, the distrust, the bizarre stories.

She wrung her hands.

“You don’t look like I expected.”  it was barely a murmur.

Levi threw his cigarette butt into a puddle and stood straight, standing over her, looking down at her.  She cringed ever so slightly, and her breath quickened.

_ I could take her now.  I could do anything I wanted to do.  I could fuck her right here, on the ground, like an animal.  Just another dirty Jew defiling good Christian girls. _

Levi sighed and lit another cig.

“So what are we Jews supposed to look like?”  He asked, curious.

“I didn’t know you’d be so handsome,” she whispered.

Levi started.   _ Handsome? _

“Well, like most people, we come in a lot of different flavors.” he finally said.  “Come on.  It’s gonna be daylight before we get home if we keep shooting the shit like this.”

She blushed and ducked her head. 

_ Home _

\---

At Levi’s tiny apartment he put her carpet bag on his bed and found a pillow and sheets.  These he tossed on the couch for himself.

“There’s no bath but you can heat some water to wipe off.  Toilet’s down the hall.”

He left her then and sat in the sitting room smoking and drinking bootleg whisky.  He listened to the sounds of her moving about, heating water, tipping it into a basin.  He couldn't hear the drag of the cloth over her skin or the murmur of water as she rinsed.  This was probably a good thing.

After a bit he zoned out, staring out the one window at the night sky.

 

Later, after midnight, he heard a rustling noise by the door to the bedroom.

He let his head loll in that direction.

It was Liz-bet.

She wore a man’s dress shirt that was way too big for her.  Levi refused to even think of where she’d gotten it.

She stepped slowly into the room and, as she did, was backlit by the light in the kitchen area.

Levi swallowed hard.

He was pretty sure she was naked underneath that shirt.

Levi couldn't seem to move.  He sat frozen in the chair, a half a glass of whiskey in his hand, sprawled back, knees open.  He watched her and wondered if he was drunk or dreaming.

She finally stepped in front of him and he looked up at her like he was looking into the gates of heaven … or hell.

She leaned slightly forward and the heft and sway of her unbound breasts almost made him salivate.  He wanted so badly to touch them, squeeze them, suck …

‘Y-you can if you want.”

Levi just stared.  The whole thing was so surreal that he was stunned.  Could she read minds?

“I mean … for letting me stay here, for feeding me.”  She scrubbed a tear away with the heel of one hand.  “I really appreciate it.  Really.”

Levi, whose hard-on was so urgent that he felt as if he would burst, finally made it up to speed.

_ She is offering herself as payment. _

His mouth went dry.

_ I can’t do this. _

_ Yes you can, she offered. _

_ She’s not a prostitute _

_ You aren’t giving her money _

_ But it’s wrong _

_ Look at that body and tell me it’s wrong _

Levi staggered up out of the chair half drunk and half desperate.  She stepped back, startled.

Levi did look at her body.  The full breasts, her hips, her hair, her mouth.

He stepped up to her.

“Say it again if you mean it,” he whispered.

He had to admire her resolve.  She stood up straight and began unbuttoning the shirt with trembling hands.

“I said you can … if you want.”

_ Fuck. _

_ Fuck! _

_ He was stronger than this. _

_ No.  No he wasn’t _

“Turn around” he hissed,  He couldn’t bear to look her in the face.

She made a small anxious sound and turned resolutely away.

She was too tall and her legs were too long.

“Get … get down … on your knees,”

Again the little squeak of uncertainty, but she did so.  She knelt upright, like she was praying.  He doubted she’d ever had sex from behind.

He knelt behind her, brain fogged with lust and guilt, desire and shame.  He put his hands on her hips, revelling in the springy flesh.

His hands crept up under the shirt, across her hips and belly, her ribs, her sides.  He kissed at her neck until he couldn't bear it and then he licked and sucked, marking her rosy skin.

He palmed his erection through his trousers.

_ I can’t fucking do this _

_ I won’t do it _

_ Not if she doesn’t want it _

Levi swept her hair away from her neck with one hand and followed it with his mouth.

She let out a tiny moan.

Levi frowned.

_ What was that? _

Levi gritted his teeth.  He had to know.

He let his hand stray under her shirt, downward.  She was wearing underpants and he slid his fingers over the cotton.

Levi sucked in a breath.  Her underpants were damp.

_ God.  She’s wet. _

He gingerly stroked, up and down.

She reacted like she’d been shocked, arching her back and moaning out loud now.

Levi never stopped his ministrations, pressing harder and speeding up until she was a gasping, trembling mess.

Levi didn't actually know that he was stimulating her clit.  He’d discovered the move by accident, years ago.  Every girl he’d been with since seemed to enjoy it.  A lot.

“Ahh!  Nnh!  AHH!  Levi!”

She was close.  Did she want it now?  He wanted so badly to fuck her.  Not just get off, but _ her _ .  He wanted  _ her _ .

As if reading his mind she turned her face to his,

“Please … please do it … you helped me.  I want … I want”

Levi knew he was in a morally grey area but at this point he didn't fucking care.  He had his hands on one of the nicest women he’d been around in his sorry life and he wanted to do it so badly.

“Lean over,” he whispered, “Lean down on all fours,”

His hand on the back of her neck pushed her down into position.  She went willingly.

The view was amazing.  He knew this was bad.  He knew he was going to be too rough.

He stripped off her underpants.  They were soaked at this point.

He tried to ease his rock hard dick into her slowly but she squeaked a bit.  She was definitely not a virgin, but it seemed - like the boy prostitute - she’d never taken a cock like his.

“Oh god, oh god, Liz-bet.  You feel so good, so fucking good,”

Levi huffed as he restricted himself to mini thrusts, just the first 3 or 4 inches of cock.

_ Shit.  I’m gonna cum from putting the tip in,  nnngh! _

Levi tried to press forward slowly but ended up lunging, feeding another thick 2 inches into her.

“Ahh, anngh!  Levi! Please … don't … don’t stop!”

If levi had had any control left, it dematerialised with that statement.

He lunged forward again, clutching her hip, lower lip caught in his teeth.

She shrieked when he bottomed out and he pressed and rubbed in a quick rhythm, two fingers stroking from bottom to dwell at the top of her slick vulva.

“Hah!  HAH!  Le-hee-VIEE!

She came and her pussy suddenly clenched around him like a vice and at the same time got incredibly slippery.  He seemed to sink into her impossibly deep.

“Fuck … fuck, Liz-bet. You’re so wet … so …”

He trailed off as his hips began pistoning, as if of their own volition, driving his straining cock into her.  He was so close.  Sweat dripped from his chin onto her back and he grunted with each forward stroke.  He was trying not to fuck her too hard, not to fuck her too fast, and he stroked two fingers over her clit in time to his thrusts.

Abruptly she moaned, high and needy, then tossed her head back with a cry, throwing her gorgeous hair onto the lightly tanned skin of her back.

Levi had made her cum again.

He came undone.

“Uhh!  Uhhh!  God!  God!   _ Fuck! _ ”

Levi trembled and gasped and spilled his release inside of her.  When he was finally done, done shaking and moaning, emptied out, he leant over her back.  She was panting, head hanging down.

Finally - finally - Levi thought about what had just happened.  

_ Had he forced her?   _

_ Had he coerced her? _

_ God, oh god, she felt so good. _

Levi pulled out and sat on the floor, pulling Liz-bet into his lap.

“That was amazing,” he whispered.

She hummed in response.

“You feel so fucking good,” he offered

She didn't move.

_ Shit _

_ Shit _

_ Shit _

She’d fucked him in exchange for room and board.  Just like the whores, she felt nothing for him.

He rubbed his cheek against the skin of her back.  All of this was like a dream.  Not just the sex, but her.  Her smile, her hair, her warmth.  He wondered what it would be like to come home at the end of the day to her.  Her cooking for him, her washing his clothes, tending to any cuts or bruises from a fight, riding his cock in their bed at night.  Riding it hard, breasts bouncing.  Levi swallowed.

_ As if she was his wife. _

The typical female inhabitant of his block of flats who fell under the category of ‘wife’, flashed into his mind and superimposed itself onto Liz-bet.

Like the pretty lady in the stairwell.

Levi realised: over half of them were pregnant.  The local men took what they considered theirs, like animals, and then cursed each additional mouth to feed.

Levi froze suddenly.

He’d just cum inside her.  He hadn’t had a condom because the whores always had them.  He’d cum inside her.

_ Shit! _

What if she got pregnant?  He couldn’t make enough boxing to support a wife and a kid.

_ Wife. _

_ Kid. _

Levi actually smiled a tiny bit.  Stupidly.  His kid?  Him with a kid?  What would she (or he) look like?  He would absolutely make his baby’s mother his wife.  Especially if it was Liz-bet.

He stroked Liz-bet, her shoulder, her hair.  He wasn’t completely sure how it worked but could she, maybe, be making his child right that second?

He would be beautiful like his mother but have Levi’s black hair.  Liz-bet was tall.  He’d be tall, tall enough to look down on his papa.

_ His papa.  I’d be a papa. _

Abruptly the stress of the day overwhelmed him and he wept, crying soft and silent tears onto the warm back of her neck, wetting the dark hair there.

\---

It wasn’t dawn yet.

Levi lay on his tiny, lumpy sofa, Liz-bet in his arms.

He kept looking at her, stroking her skin, her hair.  He wanted to fuck her again but realised that would be selfish and wrong.  She was  _ not _ his wife,  _ not  _ his girl, not even a prostitute.  He should be grateful that she was there at all.  He should be down on his knees thanking god that she’d let him inside her.

She stirred (probably because he had his erection grinding against her hip).

She blinked then groaned.

Levi frowned in concern.

“Ow,” she said in a sleepy voice that drove him mad, “Sore,”

Levi immediately gathered her closer,

“I’m so sorry, “ he murmured into her hair, “I’m so sorry.  I was too rough.  You just make me crazy.”

Shitty excuse he realised, but there it was.

He buried his face in her hair and willed his erection to go down.

\---

Levi bounced on his toes, his gloves in front of his face.

His mouth was dry.

The man towering in front of him was almost six feet tall and - levi guessed - 20 pounds over welterweight.  It was going to be a slaughter.

The arena was packed and that was unusual.  Apparently the stupid looking ‘welterweight’ in front of Levi was a goon for a local mob boss.

_ Just peachy _ as Levi’s mom would have said in her low voice with it’s faint southern accent.  If he won, the mob might just kill him for existing.  If he threw the fight, the gym owner would have him out on the street in seconds.

There was no question about him losing.  He didn't train and starve and train and be painfully lonely just to lose.  Levi suddenly wished that Liz-bet could be here.  Then he changed his mind.  He didn’t want her to see the animal brutality that was boxing.  She didn’t need to see that.

The bell dinged and the goon lumbered forward, an idiot grin on his face.

Five and three quarters rounds later he was face down on the canvas, blood oozing from his nose and mouth.

Levi wasn’t in any better shape, he just happened to be standing.

 

In the locker room Levi didn’t even try to change clothes.  He just pulled on his coat.  The gym owner came in and pressed 8 dollars on him and, before he swept out the door, flicked him a case quarter.

Levi stared down at the coin.

_ I almost get killed and it’s worth a buck and two bits? _

 

Levi wandered around in front of his apartment building, under the streetlamp.  He didn’t want to go inside.  He wanted to see Liz-bet so badly that it was a physical hurt, but he didn’t want her to see him like this.

Levi needn't have worried.

Liz-bet was gone.

When Levi finally got up the chutzpah to climb the five flights of stairs he , instead of the long anticipated sight of Liz-bet, found only an empty, dark apartment.  He knew then that he was doomed to spend the night drinking and regretting.  

She had cleaned his kitchen and washed his clothes - she must have washed right after he had left and hung them up in the sunshine (each apartment had a line that stretched to the neighbouring building and was drawn in with a pulley.  One advantage to the fifth floor: you got all the sunshine.)

They smelled like a summer day and she had folded them carefully.  Levi found where she’d repaired several items in a neat hand.  When he discovered the fresh sheets and blanket on his narrow bed he almost wept.  He’d not even had the decency to fuck her in a bed and she had  _ washed and changed his sheets. _

Levi spent the rest of the night talking to himself, crying intermittently, and drinking himself, finally, to sleep, head on his arms at the kitchen table.

\---

The mob boss whose goon Levi had pounded was  _ not _ pleased.  Not only had his man been roughed up but he’d lost a _ lot  _ of cash on that fight.

“Either take the deal or I let Rico here cut your dirty Jew throat”

Levi looked over at Rico who looked very like a big dumb dog waiting for his master to throw a stick.

Levi took the deal.

 

Levi staggered back, blood pouring from his nose, split lips leaking thick crimson drops onto the canvas.

But he was still standing.

He was still standing.

He staggered forward.

The man he faced was huge, heavyweight or more, and the mob boss’s best boxer.  Despite this he was not unhurt.  Levi had broken his rib early on and split his left eyebrow and blackened that eye,

Still, the man was _ big. _  And he was coming at Levi.

Levi landed two or three vicious punches to the guy’s gut.  The left hand one must have lit up his broken rib.

The big goon grunted in pain, just as Levi predicted, but it didn't slow him down.  He ponderously stalked Levi around the ring.

Levi suddenly and inexplicably thought of Liz-bet.  He wondered where she was, if she was OK.  He fervently hoped that she hadn’t gone back to the red light district.

In fact, the thought of any man touching Lez-bet’s golden flesh, other than him, made him insanely angry.  Murderously angry.

His mind, unbidden, reminded him that if she was in one of the brothels she might be had by anybody.  This goon.  The mob boss.

The picture of the fat and sweaty mob boss, fucking his tiny dick into Liz-bet’s soft perfect body ...

Levi lunged forward, whaling on the unfortunate goon, hammering his broken rib.  He felt another rib go under the onslaught.  When the man bent slightly in pain Levi landed a blow right between the man’s eyes, breaking his nose.

The big ape swung wildly and Levi had no time to dodge the massive fist which connected with the side of his head.  He almost fell backwards, trying not to lose his balance, arms pinwheeling, ears ringing.

Just before he passed out he saw that the goon was flat on the canvas.

_ I did it, Liz-bet.  I won.  You helped me win. _

Levi collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

\---

No one bothered to call a doctor.  Levi’s trainer did bring him a questionably clean towel and some ice.  Then he went home.

Levi lay, exhausted, on a bench in the locker room, bleeding quietly.  He stared up at the hanging lights with their tin shades that were probably 30+ years old.  They looked like fuzzy bright blurs to him.

After a bit blood began to drip onto the floor.

He’d gotten his nose to stop bleeding (with the help of wads of toilet paper stuffed up both nostrils.)  His lip had stopped.  It was his head.  The skin had split right over his left ear where the goon had punched him.  He knew that head wounds bled a lot but it just wouldn’t stop.

He glanced at the door - or where the door should be; it was just another dark blur - and wondered if everyone had left and he was locked in.  He wondered how long he’d been lying there.  He wondered where Liz-bet was, if she was OK.  Was she thinking of him?

Tears joined the soft patter of blood onto the floor.

After a bit he dozed.

\---

Levi woke when the 1am coal train came rumbling by.

He looked up at the lights.  They were a lot less fuzzy.  He looked at the towel.  It was soaked, dark red with blood.  He gingerly touched his head.  Gross and crusted over but, miraculously it wasn’t bleeding.

He struggled to sit up and his head swam sickeningly.  For a moment he was afraid he was going to puke but it passed.  As he made it upright something small and metallic hit the floor.  Levi slid off the bench and onto all fours.  He blearily searched the gray concrete and finally discerned a key.  There were also various bits of green paper that he finally realised were bills.  He gathered everything up and sat back, the concrete chilly against his ass.  The key was the key to the gym, the bills totaled 10 dollars.  Levi counted them again; $10.

The gym owner had probably made several  _ hundred _ dollars off of Levi almost getting killed (again), and had given him three lousy dollars above what he normally made.

 

It was dawn by the time Levi made it home.  He had looked hopefully around as he got close to his apartment hoping against hope that Liz-bet might have come back, might be waiting on him.

He was disappointed.

When he got inside his apartment he crossed immediately to the mirror and was stunned at how bad he looked.  He heated water on his tiny stove and filled his wash tub.  When it was full he stripped, avoiding looking at his pale skin.  He knew that bruises stood out everywhere.

He sat, knees drawn up in the washtub and enjoyed the hot water.  He sluiced it over his body and, working on a hard rectangle of lye soap, managed to get enough of a lather to wash the blood off himself.  He washed his hair, hissing at the touch of water on his wound.  Finally, he shaved as the water was going cold, his hand shaking so badly from exhaustion he cut himself several times with the straight razor.

 

Levi managed to sleep a few hours until the pain woke him.  His mind wandered to Liz-bet.  He couldn’t shake the image of her lying under that greasy mob boss or anyone else.  He knew he would have to return to the red light district.  Just to check.

He tried to sleep for about fifteen minutes more then threw the covers off and got up.  He had to got to the red light district  _ right goddamn now _ .

\---

How in the hell was he supposed to find Liz-bet?  Inquire at every brothel?  Waylay every prostitute?

He ended up doing exactly that.

By 3 am he’d found out nothing and had irritated every call girl and madam in the area.  He reluctantly headed on the long walk back to his apartment.

He stopped at the bakery where he and Liz-bet had bought bread.  They were already starting the day’s baking.  He must have looked terrible.  The baker’s son gave him two day old loaves for free.

The big guy waved as Levi left, “Say hey to your girl for me.”

Levi stopped and stared at him. 

“She seemed really nice.  You’re a lucky man!”

Levi turned, ducked his head, and walked quickly away as tears streamed down his face.

He was still several blocks away from his apartment building when he heard the sounds.  It sounded suspicious as if it was burglary or a mugging where the perpetrators tried to stay quiet; muffled voices, grunts, shuffling feet.

Then there was a higher pitched voice.

It was a woman.

Levi sighed and set his bread aside and stealthily searched out which alley or doorway held the people trying so hard to hide.

He found out it was an alleyway and crept down it.  There was a murmur of voices and muffled laughter.

_ I’m gonna be embarrassed if it’s just a couple of drunks. _

Abruptly, the female voice spoke.  It was thick with anger and heavily accented.

“Let me go you yankee fucks!”

Levi froze.

_ Liz-bet.  That’s Liz-bet’s voice. _

 

Levi beat the three men so badly that two had passed out when the cops arrived.  Liz-bet was almost hysterical and Levi was out of breath and the few onlookers - some in their night attire - were happy to provide details.

When the officer finally extricated himself from the tidal wave of different stories he addressed Levi.

“So you …” The cop looked Levi up and down, frowning, “you pummeled these three gentlemen … By yourself?!”

Levi nodded.

“And just because they were having a bit of fun with this filly here?”

Levi scowled and nodded again.

He had to leave.  He had to get out of there and take Liz-bet with him.  Before he killed someone.  

His fists clenched into tight balls of fury.

The officer consulted the tiny notebook in his huge beefy hands,

“So how did you know that these men hadn’t purchased her, ah, services?”

Levi stepped up the the big man and looked up at him.  He bared his teeth like a animal.

“She’s not a whore.”

The officer was unperturbed.  “How do you know?”

“Because, she’s my wife.” Levi snarled, wrapping one arm around Liz-bet.

\---

Levi studied the kitchen floor.

“I can do better.”  

He raised his head, a look of desperation in his eyes.  “I’ll make you feel good, again, really good, and I’ll be gentle!”

At this point Levi would have insisted he could launch the RMS Mauritania by himself.

Liz-bet blushed.  She was dabbing at his wounds with a warm washcloth and turned her head away for a moment.

“I never said I didn’t enjoy it.” She said - so low he had to bend toward her to catch it.

Levi gaped.  “But … but I hurt you.”

Liz-bet chewed her lower lip and Levi’s cock strained against his trousers.

“You didn’t hurt me, you made me sore.  There’s a difference.”

Levi was at a complete loss.  He sat with his mouth open like a fool.

Liz-bet sighed.  She came over to him and, when he straightened up, she slid onto his lap.  He couldn’t bite back a little groan and she could feel his hard cock under her thigh.  He wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on her breasts.  He closed his eyes and soaked up her warmth, clinging to her tightly.

“When someone hits you, during a … fight, it hurts right?  They mean to hurt you and it does.”

Levi nodded his head, surreptitiously nuzzling her shirt.

“But when you work out a little too hard you might get sore after, right?”

Levi looked up at her.

“How did you get so smart, brat?”

She shrugged and smiled.  She had eased her right leg over his right leg so that she now sat astride him, facing out, her back to him.  Her simple cotton shift rode up her thighs, showing her white underpants.

“Shit,” he breathed, liking the feel, and the view.  He leaned up toward her and she looked over her shoulder.

“Will you let me kiss you?”

She cocked her head as if contemplating and bit her lip again.

It took every ounce of Levi’s willpower not to lay her down right there on the table and fuck her to ecstasy.

“I guess …”

“You tease!” Levi caught her up in a kiss, “You goddamn tease!”

His hand was up under her dress in a flash, nudging fingers into her underpants.  She was already wet.  Levi let out another groan and with two clever fingers on one hand on her clit, he brought the other hand under her and eased two fingers of that one into her pussy.

“Nnnn!  Levi!”  She ground down on his left hand forcing his middle and ring finger deeper into her wet warmth and her strong thighs down on his erection.

He was panting now.

“M-move, Liz-bet.  Please move!”

She looked uncertain, “How?”

“Like it was my cock in you, like  _ you _ were fucking  _ me _ , oh god … fucking me.  I wanna feel you cum.”

Liz-bet blushed scarlet but tried out a few rhythms until she hit the combination of rolling her hips and leaning forward and lifting herself up slightly with her hands on his knees.

He resumed stroking her clit and she increased her speed.  Seconds later she came and Levi fumbled his cock out of his trousers as she caught her breath.  He was trembling as he replaced his slick fingers with his cock and she rocked her hips back, easing his length in.

He immediately grabbed her hips hard and tried to thrust up into her heat.  She sat firmly and unmoving.

“Ah, ah, ah,” she admonished.  “Let me.”

Levi whined.  She began rolling her hips again, like she had just learned to do with his fingers, slowly.  Agonisingly slowly.  Levi ran his hot calloused hands under her dress, over the soft skin of her back.  She was starting to bliss out, her strokes became faster.

“Ahh, god!  You brat!”

Liz-bet’s eyes were closed and she was riding him fast, his breath ragged behind her.

“You dirty little tease,” he moaned, “Do you want it?  I know you want my cock.  G-go faster.”

Liz-bet gasped and sped up.

_ She likes the dirty talk _

Levi grinned.

She was riding him hard now and he was so close. So close.  Shit!  He wanted to cum but also wanted this to last forever.  He had never had sex like this.

He tried to hold back but It wasn’t going to happen because Liz-bet had one more tease.

“I’m not a very good girl,” she said with a little pout. It was more moan than speech.

_ Fuck!  Fuuuuuck! _

He was trembling, trying to stretch it out, trying to hold it together,

“No … “ he breathed, “You’re not.  You're my little tease, aren’t you?  My bad girl.  You love my cock, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir …”

_ Oh my fucking god! _

“Look at you,” he growled, “you beautiful little slut, riding my - ah! - cock.”

Levi’s fingers closed suddenly on her hips and he groaned with each downstroke that pounded every inch of him into her.  He struggled to get his breath to speak, to give her more of the nasty talk.  Then he felt the heat low in his pelvis and felt his balls tighten.  He found his voice.

“Ahh!  Y-you slut!  Fuck me!  L-like that!  Fuck my cock, Liz-bet!”

Liz-bet came then, every muscle going rigid, pussy gripping him almost painfully tight.  He followed immediately after, clinging to her, grunting into her back as he rode out his release.

They sat there for a while, panting, dripping cum and slick onto the linoleum.

“Fuck you feel so good.  You’re so wet!  Liz-bet … Liz-bet …”

\---

They were on the couch, him lying back, her reclining on him.

Her fingers danced lightly over the hand around her waist and up his arm.  Levi tried to concentrate, tried to shore himself up.  He took a deep breath.

“Liz-bet?”

“Hm?”

“Could you ever be with … with someone from here?”

“Hm.  Do you mean from up north or from the city?”

“Both,”

“I don’t know, why?”

Levi froze, words stuck in his throat.  He could beat down a 200lb man but couldn’t ask a girl a question.

Another deep breath.

“Liz-bet … I want to marry you ... If ... if you’ll have me.”

He felt her tense.

“Is this what you really want?”  It was barely a whisper.

“Yes.  Let's do it today.  I want you to be my … my wife.”  he hugged her then buried his face in her hair.  “Please,”

Her hands whispered over his skin, causing goosebumps.

“Of course I will,”

Levi clung harder, trying not to cry but ending up crying into her hair.  He rocked them both for a few moments then reluctantly let her go.  He stood, holding out a hand to her,

“Let’s go to bed.”

\---

 

Bonus:

(the next morning)

When she came down from her orgasm high, Levi pulled his fingers out with a tiny squelching noise.

He grinned at her then, and licked his fingers.

Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open.

“What … ?  Oh!  Oh my goodness …”

Levi cocked his head at her,

“What?  You taste good!"

She looked very concerned for his mental health.

"Wait ... haven't you ever had anybody go … down there?”

She shook her head mutely.

Levi grinned sinfully, beautifully,

“Well guess what I’m gonna do to you now …”

 

Liz-bet screamed so loudly when she came under his eager mouth that Levi was afraid his neighbours would think he was killing somebody.  He himself came moments later, leaning over her, jerking himself off and spilling cum onto her golden skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you have anything kind or helpful to say please leave me a comment. I want to get better at this! :D


End file.
